How the Man became the Wolf
by Sympathy for the Lost Love
Summary: OC-centric, the story of a quileute who transformed, nearly 3,000 miles away from the quiluete pack. read and learn how he joined a different pack and how he became his own alpha. learn his trajedies and along with his wisdom and happiness. Learn how the Man became the Wolf -doesn't mention himm as human much-sorry, noSlash!
1. Prologue

**Acceptance**

_**ME**_**:**

_Quileute_

Human

**Wolf (barking, etc.)**

My name is Jason Brawny, and I'm 19 years old. I have russet skin from my Blackfoot Indian side and spiky black hair along with black eyes. I had always loved dogs and wolves and I gave everyone a chance before I decided whether or not they were bad; that's what made me so liked… but also hated. Many didn't accept me or my mother because she was a user and they avoided me because of my appetite, assuming that I was the same _**(marijuana makes you hungry, I believe).**_

I lived in Stowe, Vermont with my ma when she committed suicide. I was lost when I found her, ran into the woods, the place where I was always welcomed; that was where I lost my rage. There was a sharp pain and tearing before I was on all fours. I yelped before I fainted; exhaustion taking over.

When I woke up, I was tired and alone. I slowly stood the four legs under me wobbling at my fatigue; I slowly walked over to a small puddle, I jumped back with a squeak of shock. I was a giant wolf!

Deliberately, I crawled on my belly to the puddle and peaked at myself. I had a white belly, four white legs, save one black sock, and the underside of my tail and mouth were white too. The top of my gradually became grey and then into black; my face had grey around the eyes, white on the cheeks, and the top was black. My eyes were gold.

I edged away, sitting and shivering violently as tears fell from my eyes down my muzzle. What was I? Why did this happen?

**Youn… On…**

I jumped at the voice, looking around wildly when I saw them; three wolves with two pups. The one in front, the alpha I assumed, was solid black with gold eyes; the second closest was a solid white female. The third wolf was brown with white and grey whiskers on his face, and his eyes were brown, one blind. The two pups looked like twins, both black, but the larger one had a white diamond on his chest; they both had bright blue eyes. The adults were half my size (I'm like the size of a large donkey).

I looked away, scared that they'd hurt me. The alpha seemed to see that I couldn't understand him so he shooed his pack away and then turned to follow; he yipped, catching my attention, and then gestured to where his pack was going. Follow…? Carefully, I stood and walked, stumbling a little, before following after his pack, the leader nipped my behind, making me yelp, before I quickly trotted after them; he was behind me. I smiled internally, they were a family.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Any ideas? Just review me! **


	2. Chapter 1

Ch1

_**ME**_**:**

_Quileute_

Human

**Wolf (barking, etc.)**

It was hard understanding, but I soon learned that the alpha's name was Alpha, his mate was Bethany, and the old timer was Smit; the two pups were twins Lucifer and Severus Cerberus, or Luci and Sev for short. Soon, the three adults were teaching me along with Luci and Sev on how to be a wolf and teaching me their language; it was amazing, I learned so much. They became the family I never had as a human, Alpha and Bethany were my parents, Smit was my grandpa and my adviser, and Luci and Sev were the little brothers I always wanted.

Speaking of me human, it was after a week of living with them, that I unconsciously became my human self. I had been upset and angry; I didn't want to be human, I liked being a wolf. Then I became scared, Alpha was watching me; I had thought he would attack me and make me leave, but he didn't. Alpha licked my neck and face like I was a pup and I knew he still loved me; I knew had to become a wolf again though. Alpha had waited calmly for the entire two hours it took for me to find myself and transform again; once I did though, he instantly looked at me in a new light from that day forth and I was vice-versa to him.

Everything was perfect but, all perfect things must come to an end.

Two months later, we were in Quebec, Canada, (so a sign told me) and I had just killed my first caribou by myself, a sign of passage from pup to mature wolf. I was really proud of myself and so were the other; Luci and Sev couldn't speak well but they nipped at my ankles and tail to show their excitement. I was most happy to know I had made my father, my alpha proud; he didn't know it but I saw it in his eyes and the way his tail brushed the snow. Then it happened.

I was just about to rip open the carcass to eat when I heard a click; it was slow motion as a loud firecracker popped and then father was in front of me; the snow was red. I was blinded by red rage and with a roar, I tackled the hunter who dared hurt my family; I couldn't stop myself from killing him. Quickly I ran back to Alpha, who had Bethany yowling in his neck and the pups whining and nuzzling his stomach.

**Father… **

**My son, do not cry.**

**How can I not?! You are dying, you're leaving us!**

**Never would I leave you, always… remember… that…**

Those were his last words, and then he was gone; I couldn't take it. My family was torn apart. I barked in anger at his dead corpse for leaving me before I dashed into the woods; ignoring the others' calls. I want nothing to do with them; they were on Alpha's side, not mine.

Once I was far away, I jarred my head back and the most horrible sound ripped from my throat as I screamed my resentment and anguish to the moon and her glory. WHY?!

**Mr. Blackfoot…?**

I jerked and looked towards the voice; my wolf name, but how? I moved way too fast. Slowly, to my shock, out walked Lucifer and Severus; once there in front of me, they instantly arranged themselves on their backs with their tails between their legs, like they would their Alpha.

**Why did you follow me?!**

**We'll follow you always Alpha Blackfoot.**

And that's how it started.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**How'd I do?**


	3. Chapter 2

Ch2

_**ME**_**:**

_Quileute_

Human

**Wolf (barking, etc.)**

I began to travel, albeit slowly since Luci and Sev were still pups, going everywhere we could and protecting them always; just like Alpha had when he was alive. I even picked up a few members along the way.

In Ontario, Canada, I met an old and wise wolf named General; who I made my advisor, sadly he declined as beta, saying he was too old for the job. General was black and grey, a seemingly normal thing in my pack, with grey and white furs on his face, showing his age, and he had green eyes; a scar over one of them. General taught the pups and I more about wolves and even telling great stories and legends of us and how we saved man millennia ago during the ice age; he was a lot like Smit and I guess that was one of the reasons why I liked him so.

We stopped in New York; just on the border away from humans, for a quick rest when I had heard yelping and, of course, noticed the very curious Lucifer was missing. Quickly telling the other two to stay, I dashed after the noise and noticed a black wolf fighting Lucifer; rapidly I intervened, protecting my youngest brother from the other. The black wolf backed off when he saw my size and then I noticed who he was protecting; a swollen white female. The two were the splitting image of Alpha and Bethany, though the male had a blind eye and the female's eyes were magenta.

**Why do you attack my cub?!**

**He nipped my mate!**

I turned sharply and gave Lucifer an evil look, making him quiver and turn on his back; I huffed and shook my head. I looked to the male.

**I apologize on his behalf; he is still young and is very playful.**

**That is no excuse!**

**Correct, it isn't.**

We turned to see General, with little Sev cowering behind him; of course Sev would listen, General was always rebellious. General nodded in respect and in apology to me before he walked to my side and looked to the black wolf.

**In apology, we offer better protection for your carrying mate.**

**I can protect her!**

**Yes, but three wolves can protect a female and her cubs better than just one.**

This was one of the moments where I could forget that General never listened. The black wolf seemed to think it over before slowly, almost reluctantly, lowering himself to his belly; he would not, however, turn on his back. Gently, the female eased herself down as well; I could understand her dislike for her back. I nodded to them both and they rose.

**I am Blackfoot. This is my advisor General, and the cubs are my brothers Lucifer and Severus.**

**I am Spike and this is my bitch **_**(ME: 'cuse my language!) **_**Rose. **

**Pleasure.**

Despite their reluctance to be confined into a pack, Spike and Rose quickly became a part of the family, both of them acting nicely as parents for Luci and Sev. A month later, once I was sure I could trust him with my life and pack, I made Spike my beta, a duty almost as important as my own.

We soon entered Ontario again, seeing as everything else was lakes, while going through, Lucifer and Severus earned their status as adults and soon began to help around more when it came to hunting, tracking, and finding shelter for Rose. It was during that spring, that Rose had her cubs.

The first was a tan wolf with white spots, a little girl named Sophie, next was her brother, a red and grey pup named Hunter, and finally came little Louie, a black and white cub; despite him being the runt, Rose and Spike loved him the same. Now, my pack was really coming around and taking shape.

We were in Ontario for a month and a half before the scenery became too much for me. The pups were active enough and their eyes were open, their senses sharp. Spike and I took front while General took back and Luci, Rose, and Sev each took a pup in their mouth and we began to travel again; we had to take many breaks for the pups but I didn't mind much, as long as we were out and about again.

I wondered where we'd end up next?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**How is it? PS: More on the way!**


	4. Chapter 3

Ch3

_**ME**_**:**

_Quileute_

Human

**Wolf (barking, etc.)**

We, being me, Luci, Sev, General, Rose, and Spike, were in Minnesota, watching from the sidelines as the three pups (now one year olds) track and search for the white tail herd the adults and I smelled already about a half mile away. Within a minute or two, the pups also got the scent and dashed towards it; the rest of us instantly followed after but from a distance, letting the cubs find it and hunt themselves. We kept in the back as they conversed with each other, working with each other well, before they executed their plan.

Sophie and Louie, the fastest of the three, chased down a buck until suddenly Hunter pounced and killed it. General, Severus (who turned to be a total loner), and I kept in the back as the other three went to congratulate the cubs, now wolves. I trotted over and noticed Hunter seemed to be fuming about something; I wasn't sure why but I think it was my indifference. Ever since Hunter could see, he was always trying to prove himself to me, perhaps because of my size.

**Blackfoot! I want to leave here!**

I growled at his tone, the smart ones instantly cowered their submission but the pups remained standing along with Spike and I; like there were important. Spike growled at his son; truly loyal to me now.

**Do **_**not**_** take that tone with your alpha!**

**I want to leave! So do Sophie and Louie! We don't want him as our alpha, or you our beta **_**Spike!**_

Spike growled and barked at his insolence and disrespect, he was about to pounce but I quickly grabbed his scruff and forced him down; Spike begrudgily stayed. I looked to the other two who had remained silent.

**Do you wish to do as your brother says? Or is it simply because he is your brother.**

They looked like they wanted to say something against Hunter but they quickly looked away. Sophie spoke.

**We keep to our brother, our new alpha.**

I sighed

**So be it.**

I huffed in annoyance and slight sadness; nothing can prepare you for when a wolf wants to leave your command and follow another, it makes you feel insubordinate, like you're doing something wrong. I turned away.

**Come.**

That day, only five wolves followed me back to the den.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Poor Jason/Blackfoot! R&R plz! I'm totally curious to what you think!**


	5. Chapter 4

Ch4

_**ME**_**:**

_Quileute_

Human

**Wolf (barking, etc.)**

My pack of six is now on the border between North Dakota and Canada, silent as we ate from the two caribou before they chilled in the autumn air. Ever since the pups left, Rose was very depressed, sad that her pups left her and blaming herself for it, so was Spike, who apologized to me silently whenever he thought of them; I always tell them that it's not their fault, that wolves come and go when they feel it is best. I don't think it helped them much.

I had already had my fill so now I was silently watching them and keeping an eye out for danger; which could come at any moment. I had stupidly brought them too close to a human settlement, where people were camping and fox chasing; as it was that time of year.

_*snap!*_

I jerked my head and instantly stood growling, everyone was immediately on the defense; Rose and General in the back as they were female and elder. Slowly, the pathetic creature creped from its hiding place; its appearance making me and the others pause in shock. It was a bloodhound, highly starved and covered in scars; one of its ears was in shreds. I silently watched as it lay down and practically begged for death. I grimaced; it was obviously a hunting dog that had been left behind by its master.

I huffed; I couldn't kill the pitiful thing. Still watching it, I tore a chunk of meat from one of the carcasses and threw it to him; he promptly perked up and began to chomp on it happily. I sat and watched before glancing at my tense pack.

**Eat; we have much traveling ahead of us.**

Leisurely, the other returned to the caribou, reassured that I was watching them carefully, of course, Spike declined and sat next to me, watching the dog as though it would suddenly jump me. Within seconds, the hound was done, and looking satisfied; the pack was done as well. With a grunt, I stood and ushered the pack towards a stream I could smell, it was closer to the thicket of the woods and away form people, the hound whined and laid down sadly. I glanced at him and huffed.

**Are you coming or not?**

The bloodhound yipped happily and trotted after me; watching his health, I led them to the water. The wolves took small sips but the hound drank heavily, noticeably dehydrated. Everyone arranged themselves together so they'd be warm, the hound closer to the middle since he was short coated. Keeping near him, I began to question him and how he came to be.

His name was Archit, he was a pup who had been out with his dog pack of twenty, it was his first time going out fox chasing and he had gotten lost. I felt bad for him, he was like me when I first changed those two years ago_**(ME: you shouldn't rely on my time)**_, I had been new to the world and the wolves found me; Archit had had nobody; I was glad I found him before a wolf or bear had.

Content with his answers, I allowed him to sleep with the others peacefully, keeping watch until later when I would wake Spike and he would take over.


	6. Chapter 5

Ch5

_**ME**_**:**

_Quileute_

Human

**Wolf (barking, etc.)**

It has been about six months since Archit has joined my pack, all of it spent in an abandoned farm in Montana, very close to Idaho; we would have been there but sadly Archit couldn't brave the cold like the rest of us. Now were on the run again, luckily Archit _did_ have our speed; right now we're in the very middle of the tip of Idaho, sadly, most all of it was camping grounds, therefore full of rangers. I made sure all of us were on our guard and that we were always checking our surrounding for humans.

At the moment, we are resting after a good meal of musk deer, Archit had a gopher he had gotten himself; he was always proud of himself when he took something down. Suddenly I heard something; I silently stood and tilted my head towards the sound, it was a dog, a small and shrill dog at that. Spike looked at me, he heard it too it seemed.

**Alpha?**

**Spike, stay and watch everyone. Archit, time for another training scout.**

**Alright!**

I chuckled slightly as Archit skipped happily over to me and then became serious as we trotted towards the barking. We had to pass through an empty camp ground and that was when I heard it people; Archit heard it too because he whimpered, still not over losing his master. I silently shushed him and watched.

Two rangers were chasing after an old Jack Russell terrier that was white with ran spots on its head and back and had mustache tuffs; it looked highly scared to be touched. I huffed, I was about to do something stupid. Telling Archit to stay, I quickly dashed to the camp from before and grabbed a pair of short. I ran back and then transformed; it was hard at first, since I've only done it once, but it was quick. Archit stared at me in shock as I quickly pulled on the shorts.

**Come Archit.**

I silently thanked all the gods I knew that I could still speak wolf. With haste, I ran into the clearing with Archit on my side. I whistled, catching their attention and Archit barked.

**Come with us if you want freedom!**

The terrior seemed to catch our ploy because she quickly jumped into my arms; the rangers looked at me winded.

"Is that your dog?!" one commanded as they panted.

I put on an act and looked at her, then at them. "Of course," I replied, "she must have walked away from camp to do her business and got lost. Did she do something wrong?"

"Yes, vandalized a hotdog stand," the other said.

"And?" I prompted, "she's a dog, what do you expect."

"You have to pay for the damage!" the first one shouted, clearly annoyed.

I shook my head slowly. "No," I replied.

Before they could do anything, I turned and dashed; dropping the terrior and she and Archit followed me quickly. My years (3) as a wolf helped my speed and we quickly lost them, without a second thought, I transformed into my wolf form and continued to run, leaving only shreds of shorts behind. We quickly made it to the pack and the terrior fed on what was left of our deer.

**Thank you.**

**Do not thank me. Any k-9 would help their sister.**

**What do they call you?**

**I am the alpha, Blackfoot.**

Everyone introduced themselves to her and she told us her name was Russel, named boyishly because her owners were dumb. She told us that just like Archit, she was a hunting dog- rabbit and fox- and that she had strayed too far from her master; she asked though, if she could stay because she didn't like to hunt for man, that she wanted to be her own dog. I instantly agreed as long she in return follows my command; she agreed to my terms.

And now, there are eight of us, and we're heading to Washington. I wonder what great adventures will come from there?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**What do you think is in Washington? Btw Jason/Blackfoot is now **


	7. Chapter 6

Ch6

_**ME**_**:**

_Quileute_

Human

**Wolf (barking, etc.)**

Washington, that's where we are, the far end of the US. We're been traveling now for over three and a half years (I'm 22 now), I don't know where we should go now. Perhaps it was time we settle somewhere, not here though I'm afraid, there were few prey and there was a horrible sent in the air, sickingly sweet but terrifying for some reason, and I could smell other wolves, I didn't want to impose and cause problems.

**Location, location.**

I looked to my left and saw General, of course he would notice my distraught in his sleep (everyone is sleeping, its night). I sighed and looked at the moon.

**We're at the end of the line now General, I don't know what we should do. And, and I'm scared General. Something about here isn't right.**

**Ah. So you smell that sweet scent as well, and the wolves I'm sure.**

**Yes, it wasn't hard.**

**You know, they smell like you.**

I looked at General in question; I would guess I smelt like all wolves. General chuckled.

**They smell like wolves, but also, humans.**

I jolted, and looked away. Of course he'd figure it out.

**Did you always know?**

**No, Archit just has a bigger mouth then you assumed, that and the Lovely Russel told me.**

**Grrr. So everyone knows.**

**Yes but don't blame the pup, he was just excited and you didn't tell him to keep a secret.**

**Hmp. Of course I'd have to tell him that.**

**Is something the matter Alpha?**

General and I turned to see Rose, who was blinking tiredly and yawning. General spoke before me.

**No my dear, return to your rest.**

At my nod, she nodded and curled closer to Spike who responded instantly. General yawned and lied next to Russel, who he had gotten a fancy for; Lucifer called it old humping, that got him a nip from Severus who disagreed entirely. I smiled slightly at them all before looking back at the moon; what did this place have?

Why were there such strange scents? And what were they coming from? Were they dangerous, should I hide my family? I wasn't sure; the only thing I knew was that I'd protect them. It was my duty as alpha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SO?**


	8. Chapter 7

Ch7

_**ME**_**:**

_Quileute_

Human

**Wolf (barking, etc.)**

We are in Forks, Washington, resting for a moment before we would shove off again, this time I was going for Alaska, it would take a while but luckily it was still late spring; Russel and Archit would be safe from winter until we travel up and then back down or at least to a cave. I must tell you, my nerves were on fire!

The sweet scent and the scent of the wolves are strongest here, in this small town! I had wanted to just go by it but there was a large body of water so sadly, we had to go through the town and its mushy woods. I thought I'd explode with how nervous and frayed I was.

**Alpha!**

Quickly, I looked and saw Lucifer running towards me hastily.

**What is it?**

**I can't find Sev!**

I held in a sigh. Sev was a loner but a loyal pack member; whenever he got the chance he would go out on his own and explore. Lucifer knows this but no matter what, he'd worry. I looked at him gently.

**Don't worry, he will return at sundown like always.**

**But he's scared! I can feel it.**

This made me pause, any time Sev or Luci felt something for the other, it was usually something real and serious. I looked at Lucifer and then at our surrounding area, the sweet scent was in the air, a little stronger than usual. Dammit! How could I not notice? I looked to Lucifer.

**Stick with the pack. I'll go look for him.**

Luci nodded and ran back to the pack while I stood and scented the air; it wasn't long before I caught the scent of pine and herbs, Severus, but there was something else. Silently, I trotted towards the scent, keeping on guard as I searched. Suddenly, I heard a whine; I froze, Sev.

**Severus!**

**Alpha!**

I bound towards his voice, scared; I've never heard Severus sound so lost, like he was a helpless cub, calling for his mother. There he was, across from me, he was hiding under a bush, and there was a meadow in front of us. Severus was quivering so I knew, whatever scared him was still here, and it had that sickly sweet scent.

Then, I heard the laughter, it was the most sinister thing I've ever heard; along with it I heard Sev's whimper. I growled, and walked into the space, ensuring its attention was on me, I said with my eyes to Sev: Run! Severus hesitated before backing out and dashing; just as he left my sight, the creature dropped in front of me.

It was a woman with curly black hair and blood red eyes. I growled loudly at her, she was a threat, she would kill me and my pack the first chance she got it, I just knew it. She laughed tauntingly at me, walking, or really hopping, around me, never did I take my eyes off her nor let her get behind me; that was death itself.

"Where are your puppy friends mutt?" she sneered.

I growled at her, my body tensing and my fur bristling, though in the back of my mind I was confused. Why would she want to know where my pack was?

Suddenly I caught it, and apparently the creature did too, growling; wolf growling, more than one at that. The creature became scared and she ran; I don't know what it was but some instinct took over me and I ran after her, barking every curse name I knew at her. Suddenly, a black wolf was next to me; I glanced at him and I was shocked. I looked around and finally saw, they were all my size, huge compared to the average wolf; the black wolf, their alpha I was sure, looked at me surprised as well before nodding. I didn't nod back; I looked forward and then surged.

I landed on the creature's back, quickly, I locked my jaws on her collarbone and tugged; she screamed in pain and crashed down. Just like before, instinct took over and I grabbed her head; tearing it off. In an instant, the other wolves grabbed her limbs and tore them off. I jumped off and distance myself but showed no weakness.

I was shocked when suddenly, they all transformed into russet skinned people; any of them could have been my brothers (and sister). They ignored me for a moment as they burnt the remains of the creature. Good riddance. The alpha looked at me.

"Who are you? I don't recognize you," he said.

**Buzz off**.

I gave him an annoyed look before turning around and was about to leave when he shouted.

"Stop!" I paused, his tone was that of an alpha; one that no omega would disobey.

I looked at him and bared my teeth before turned away and walking into the woods. He isn't my alpha; I'm my own leader. I froze for a moment but then quickly ran; they had transformed and were now running after me. I had to get my pack, we needed to leave; obviously I had invaded their territory.

_Who are you?!_

I almost tripped at the voice in my head, it sound like the alpha from before. If he could do it then so could I.

_Leave me be!_

_We ain't gonna hurt you!_

_Yeah we're the same!_

I ignored them and continued; I was many yards in front when I saw my pack. Russel saw me and ran over. Before she could speak, I picked her up in my jaws.

**Run!**

Without hesitation, they ran; Spike and Lucifer in the back, the rest in the middle, and me in front carrying Russel. We got quite the distance but they were still hot on our tails, then abruptly, they stopped. I noticed and so did the others, they enemy pack was just frozen or pacing, like there was a gate and they couldn't pass. Hesitantly, I stopped and watched them before gently putting Russel in the ground. Suddenly I caught a scent, _the_ scent.

"Oh great, more of them."

I slowly turned…

To be continued!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Your opinion?**


	9. Chapter 8

Ch8

_**ME**_**:**

_Quileute_

Human

**Wolf (barking, etc.)**

_I slowly turned_ and then froze; more creatures, this time, there were seven, and a human, this time though, their eyes were amber. I growled loudly at them with Lucifer next to me doing the same; I knew he was scared but he was brave for me. The girls and General were in the middle; behind us, growling at the other wolves were Archit, Severus, and Spike, scared too but ready to protect. We all knew; if there was a fight, we wouldn't win.

"We don't want to fight," the bronze haired boy said calmly.

"Yes, I assume you are a new wolf?" the oldest blonde asked.

The black alpha transformed. "He isn't one of ours," he replied.

I growled louder; I was nobodies but my packs. The bronze haired stifled a gasp and I glanced at him.

"He's one of them," he said silently.

I figured it out.

**Out of my head creature!**

**Leave the alpha alone! **

**Let us leave!**

The bronze one looked at my pack mates and then at me before looking to the other alpha. "He is the alpha of those wolves and feral," he said calmly.

**Shut up! How dare you call Russel and Archit feral!**

It was General who shouted that, having called Archit his pup and Russel his mate some time ago. I kept tense, and then looked at my pack, silently. Time froze.

Lucifer and Severus Cerberus, they've come so far from pups that left their mother early to mature wolves, the most loyal I have. The brothers I never had.

Spike and Rose, the loyal and strong, ready to fight for me even if it meant their death; the aunt and uncle I never had either.

The Triplets, Sophie, Hunter, and Louie; they may have left but they were the cubs I'd probably never get to raise.

Archit, the pup who reminded me so much of I; the cub who went from lost to found in a matter of moments.

Russel, sweet, sweet, Russel; bless her and her old heart. She was something you don't see every day; something special was inside her.

General, the old timer was almost the dad I had in Alpha.

Alpha. The only being I would call Father. And Bethany, my only Mother, my true mother.

I looked at the wolves and then at the creatures; I won't let them hurt my responsibilities, not my family.

I sighed before kneeling; allowing myself to transform for the third time in my new life; kneeling to –hide myself. The pack looked at me shocked.

**Alpha?**

**I'm not giving up!**

I looked at the creatures. "What?" I growled.

"Who are you?" the blonde asked.

I growled deep in my throat. "Let my pack leave and I'll talk to you," I said, my pack instantly protesting but I barked at them and they silenced.

"They are not in any danger but they may leave," the blonde replied.

"Here," suddenly a pixie shaped girl was handing me a pair of shorts.

Unabashed, I stood and pulled them on; I looked at my pack.

**Hide, and don't look back unless I call. Spike, you're in charge.**

They whined before slowly following Spike, who hesitated for only a moment before faithfully leading the pack away and into the thicket.

I watched everything around them, ensuring no one followed my family; once they were out of sight, I turned to the apparent leader of the creatures.

"I am Blackfoot, I was born in Vermont on the Blackfoot Indian Reservation; I'm a half-blood," I said.

The leader smiled reassuringly but I ignored it. "I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, this is my family Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme, and Bella," he greeted.

I glanced at the wolves.

The human in front growled. "I'm Sam; we're Quileute, that's all you need to know," he said.

Carlisle spoke. "Why don't you come inside where we can discuss this further?"

I shook my head; bracing myself. "No, I told you who I was, now I'm leaving," I said, my own alpha tone dripping like venom.

"He has to get to Alaska before the snow comes in," Alice piped.

I growled at her. "Mind your own business," I snarled.

Sam walked forward. "Then leave! And never come back here!" he roared.

I snorted. "Don't have to tell me twice," I sneered and turned to leave when one grey wolf trotted over to me; shocking the others and putting me on defense.

It transformed to reveal another Quileute, young, extremely so. "Take me with you, please," he begged and Sam growled.

"Embry, get back here!" he shouted in an alpha tone.

I watched as the boy, Embry, defied his alpha, keeping his eyes on me. I smirked at Sam and then looked at the pup; I turned and walked.

"Come pup," I lightly commanded.

There was no hesitation as he quickly transformed and trotted after me; I gave the enemy one last look before transforming myself and running; Embry easily kept up. Soon, we found my pack, who said nothing of Embry, and then we were running again. Soon we were out of Forks and in Canada again; the cool breeze cleaning my headache.

I wonder.

Where will our adventure take us now?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DONE! Should I make a sequel?**


End file.
